


Rainbow

by SamuelJames



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Getting ready to go to the Pride Parade.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Rainbow_   
>  _**Pairing:** Conor Masters/Ned Roche_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Getting ready to go to the Pride Parade._   
>  _**Notes:** Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

It's a small thing, the rainbow pin on his jacket, but Conor smiles at Ned's approval. It's been years since they left school but Ned's still got badges on all his bags and jackets. They're going to Dublin's pride parade, their first as a couple. Last year they'd both been single and the year before Ned was in the process of breaking up with the boyfriend he'd acquired in UCD while Conor was between dates two and three with a guy who ditched him after the parade. Now they're headed for four months together having kissed the day after Valentine's. Conor's happy, they've been sharing a place since college after Wood Hill split them up despite them being just friends then. They know all one another's dating disasters, bad habits and have a history that Conor loves sharing with someone he's sleeping with.

Ned fixes his hair in the mirror as Conor waits patiently, it's no longer just red, there are streaks of blue and green through it. He has a flag painted on his cheek. Conor doesn't hide who he is but he's always been more subtle than Ned.

He takes his boyfriend's hand and tugs him towards the door. "The others will be waiting."

"We've got time, Conor."

Ned kisses him, shoving his hand into the back pocket of Conor's jeans, squeezing his arse. He slides his hand under Ned's pride t-shirt, a unicorn jumping a rainbow. Brushing his thumb across the soft skin makes Ned deepen their kiss. It would be easy to let this escalate and be late for their friends but Conor stops the kiss and pulls Ned's hand free.

They do their wallets, phones, keys check and leave. Outside they hold hands again and head for the Luas to go and meet their friends.


End file.
